zdayfandomcom-20200214-history
Dev Logs
Dev Logs A dev log (developer log) is a web log use by game developer staff to keep their community updated about changes to a game's design, new site features, or new additions to the developer team. Developer logs in ZDay are both posted on the forums and added to the website's front page. The main page's dev log can be found here. April 12th, 2009 April Development Blog Hey everyone! Unfortunately there isn't a lot we can show you this month as the majority of development work has been on the AI & programming. With our Art Department Lead off for a few weeks due to college commitments, the modellers and artists have been given some time to cool off after a great run of production a few weeks back. As most of you will know, May-June is often the seasonal period of examinations in schools, colleges and universities and therefore for a second year running we have noticed a decreased amount of development in ZDay! This is only natural of course as none of us are paid for the work we do and real life commitments must come first. We also had the tragic news of Andy's laptop dying a few weeks back which has also set us back! Not to fear though! The new laptop has arrived and exams are finishing, not to mention a full return of JBaird next week means only one thing.... We are back on track! Meetings will be held in the next week or so to determine where we go from here. As you may have noticed from other threads in this forum, April has been a month dedicated to developing tools to programme our infected AI into the game. I'm sure you will all congratulate Andy, Dan and Chris for the extremely hard work they have put into the AI so far and the tools they have created to help quicken the process in the future. You can find out what the guys have been working on, including a video, HERE As you may have also noticed, Braveheart has decided to formally leave the development team after a long spell of inactiveness due to career and other commitments. It's a great shame to see the founder of the project leave his idea in the hands of others whilst he chases career commitments, but obviously one which was needed to be done. No doubt did Braveheart think long and hard before his decision, but all of us here at ZDay wish him the best for the future. I've had a few concerned messages from the public asking what on earth are we going to do now! Do not panic! The development of ZDay will continue just as it has been for the last year or so. It appears that most of you may have missed the message here about Braveheart's situation which he posted around this time last year. The thread can be found HERE. Due to this announcement, it was decided amongst the development team, including Braveheart, to pass over the project into the hands of myself whilst he took a more "back-seat" role in development, to help with aspects of the website and webhost when he had a spare few minutes. It seems hard to believe that I've been producing and managing this project for a year now... Doesn't time fly!! Nevertheless, I do hope we can bring you some more artistic screenshots of what the modellers have been up to in the next few weeks, as well as a new teaser trailer on the AI in the next upcoming months! As ever, we are always looking for help with the development of ZDay. If you are a modeller, sound engineer, programmer or designer etc, or if you know of anybody who possesses skills such as these then please get in touch ASAP. You can either email us using the contact us page on the website or alternatively PM me on the forums (I'm more likely to read and respond to this) expressing your interest. I'll be posting a list of who is who and who to contact for different things so that messages from you, the public, get to the right people in the development team as soon as possible. To all those preparing for exams in the next few weeks, the development team would like to wish you good luck and NOT to worry about zombies with swine flu invading your examination hall! On behalf of everyone here at ZDay, we thank you for your continued support of ZDay! Regards, Watson Note: This is original content from the the original website. [http://www.zdaygame.com/forums/viewtopic.php?f=34&t=3200 External Link] Additionally: [http://www.zdaygame.com/forums/viewtopic.php?f=34&t=3398 External Link] March 28th, 2009 http://www.zdaygame.com/forums/viewtopic.php?f=34&t=3076 January 15th, 2009 http://www.zdaygame.com/forums/viewtopic.php?f=34&t=2630 December 5th, 2008 http://www.zdaygame.com/forums/viewtopic.php?f=34&t=2058 August 20th, 2008 http://www.zdaygame.com/forums/viewtopic.php?f=34&t=1695